


Daddy's Little Slut

by flickawhip



Series: Becky Lynch Imagines [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy!Becky, F/F, Heel!Becky, Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Becky catches you flirting with Charlotte... and gets her revenge...Written for the Imagine Blog





	Daddy's Little Slut

\- “You think so?”  
\- You smirk  
\- Flirting easily with Charlotte  
\- You hate it but you agreed to this angle, so you do it  
\- “Oh yeah...”  
\- “Lass? What you up to?”  
\- Oh... crap  
\- You blush  
\- Turn to look at Becky  
\- “What does it look like?”  
\- Charlotte answers for you  
\- “She has good taste...”  
\- Becky growls dragging you away  
\- “Daddy...”  
\- Silence  
\- “Daddy... please...”  
\- “Shut up slut...”  
\- You do as she says  
\- You know what’ll be coming  
\- Becky will punish you  
\- You give in  
\- You let her  
\- She punishes you for what feels like hours  
\- It isn’t  
\- It’s barely ten minutes  
\- You know you have to have tears in your eyes  
\- “IT WAS A STORYLINE...”  
\- You blurt the words when she raises her hand  
\- “PLEASE STOP...”  
\- Becky’s hand falters  
\- Drops to her side  
\- She growls  
\- Pulls you up  
\- Pushing you up against the wall  
\- Before you can even fight her  
\- Or think to  
\- Becky’s hands are on your inner thighs  
\- Her hand pressing your wrists into the wall  
\- Her free hand rubbing over your clit until you buck  
\- “DADDY...”  
\- She smirks  
\- “Slut...”  
\- She teases  
\- You whine  
\- Buck to her touch again  
\- “Daddy... please...”  
\- She smirks  
\- Kissing you fiercely  
\- Pushing deep inside you  
\- You howl  
\- Buck to press into her hand  
\- She growls again  
\- Her voice low and husky  
\- “That’s it slut... ride my fingers...”  
\- You do so  
\- Whining when she pushes you against the wall again  
\- Roughly fingering you  
\- You can hear the door open  
\- You don’t care  
\- Becky smirks  
\- Continues to fuck you  
\- Smirking when you begin to whimper  
\- Clearly close  
\- “Uhhh, should we.... leave you alone...?”  
\- “No... stay...”  
\- You whine, humiliated  
\- Her voice is rougher when you buck to her fingers again  
\- “That’s it... let them see you come undone slut...”  
\- You do  
\- Hard and fast  
\- Screaming her name  
\- She smirks  
\- Kissing you fiercely  
\- “Daddy’s little slut...”


End file.
